


When Plans Go Up In Flames

by Talking4The1andonly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fire, Gerry being a goth, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tim being a dad, cannon typical book burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly
Summary: Gerry and Tim go on a stakeout together.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 8





	When Plans Go Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta EdilMayHampsen

Gerry’s lost in thought at the moment. Gerturde just handed him a box of books and statements, she then gave him a lighter and said “take care of it”. After that she took off to her office carrying an axe covered in blood? Another day in the archives he supposes. Just gotta take these statements to the alleyway out back. 

He starts mumbling about Gertrude taking care of the books herself while he shifts the box’s weight to reach for his Walkman. Putting on this new band The Mechanisms. 

Maybe it’s the music or the lack of sleep but it takes Gerry until he’s outside to realize he's being followed. Oh Great what is it this time. He places the box down and reaches for his hunting knife. He waits for the shadow to get closer and…!

“Tim?!” Gerry exclaims startled

“Why were you following me?” Gerry remembers Tim, he works in research some floors up. They met two years ago during a Halloween party at the cemetery. Gerry wouldn’t say they’re close. but Tim sometimes stops by with new stories about his camping trips with some guy named Peter.

“Are you going to stand there holding your knife?” Tim remarks jabbing his finger in the direction of the hunting knife.

“That’s bold of you to say, when you're in stabbing range” Gerry retorts.

“Aww you would never do that to me! Who would force you to leave the archives when I’m gone?” Tim says dramatically. 

“Care to explain why you were following me?” Gerry lowers the knife, putting it back in its satchel under his black trench coat.

“You see, I’ve got a minor issue, not exactly a problem, but you seem like the man for the job. Jon and Sasha, you know, from research. We were supposed to stake out some place downtown near the pier. We got a statement about a burning kitchen so we were supposed to watch the restaurant, and take some notes from this spectrometer thing. The problem is both of them flaked out on me. Jon’s off on family business or whatever, and Sasha’s on her not!date with Rosie. I need to go there but it would be boring without a little company?”

Gerry thinks for a moment he didn’t really have anything planned but watching Invader Zim reruns.

“What do you say? Do you accept your mission?” Tim asks while leaning against the wall and looking expectantly at Gerry.

For a moment Gerry hesitates. “Why are you asking me?” They talked during work, but they only had seen each other outside of the institute a handful of times. 

“I thought we were...friends?” Tim asks sincerely.

“Do you have a stake out mix?” 

Tim’s expression changes and he beams, “Heck yeah I’ve got Panic! At The Disco, MCR, Fallout Boy, Mayday Parade, The All-American Rejects, and so many more”

“Cool, see you then” Gerry turns away trying to hide his face flushing red.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Tim recognizes he could have gone on his own. It’s just where's the fun going alone? Besides, Gerry is a nice company.

The evening starts with Gerry showing up at the front he was waiting for Gerry at the entrance. Tim’s decked out in his best dad shirt, and Gerry appears to be wearing his nice trench coat. 

“Finally! Felt like I was waiting forever” Tim exclaims, grabbing Gerry by the arm and leading him in.

“We saw each other only 5 hours ago” Gerry mumbles.

“You mean an eternity ago. Come on I got a table over there!” Tim points down the restaurant to a table outside that’s perfectly positioned for a full view of the kitchen.

They sit down and the evening goes by calmly. They catch up on what’s been going on with work. Tim rants about “Jon instance that it’s ALL rubbish! I swear if they're not mentality ill then they’re a drunk”. When the conversation turns to Gerry he stumbles through being strangely vague.

Nothing really happens until around 10 pm, when Tim takes off to go to the loo.

He’s busy washing hands, when he hears someone screaming “FIRE!”

“Gerry” He bursts through the door, his mind’s scattered, and all he's thinking is “where’s Gerry?”. Rushing around the restaurant and the screaming crowd. He dashes around a woman crying, over a table, around the corner, and Tim spots the table.

Gerry’s gone. 

“Come on come on he couldn’t have gone far.” That’s when he notices another patron in a panic knock over a kid. The guy immediately takes off following the crowd but the kid is still laying on the floor.

“Shit” Tim rushes to the kids' side.

“Hey kid are you alright” Tim asks, shaking the kid who couldn’t be more than 9. 

“My mom, where did she go?” the kid sniffles looking on the verge of tears.

“Don’t worry we’ll find her we just need to get outta here” Tim lifts the kid up and follows the crowd outside.

The building is certainly smoldering at least but he doesn’t see a flame. Still there’s flumes of grey and black smoke rising into the night sky in waves.

“Honey, you're safe!” a woman yells running out of the building. 

“Mom?” The kid exclaims.

“I can’t believe you're alright I left for one moment then everyone was running, and you weren’t at our table, then I looked but the smoke was obscuring my vision” She grabbed the kid and embraced him in a tight hug.

“Thank you for grabbing him,” She says with tears in her eyes.

“No problem but did you happen to see a goth in a trench coat while you were in there?”

“Oh yes he used the side door, and jumped out the second window.”

“He jumped out the second window?” That’s the last thing he says before darting around the side of the building to look for Gerry. 

After a lot of running and getting winded he finally finds Gerry. His trench coat is wrapped around his waist and he’s patting his hair putting out a small fire.

Gerry’s mumbling “Desolation is always so extra. Why even bring a flame thrower?” When Tim runs over and hugs Gerry.

“I was worried I came back and you were gone and you jumped out the second story window?!”

“Well it is a fire” Gerry responds almost perplexed

“Tim are you alright you look like hell?” Gerry says this as Tim check Gerry for any burns or serious injuries

“I’m alright, you're the one who looks like hell”

That’s when Gerry grabs Tim’s hands. He looks Tim in the eyes and says “I’m alright everything is fine it was just a kitchen fire. I’m not hurt now calm the hell down before you get an ulcer” 

Gerry doesn’t let go of Tim, he just stares into Tim’s eyes concerned. 

“I...I’m alright thank you Gerry” Tim finally says holding Gerry's hand.

“Well so much for the stake out?” Gerry says looking over at the building.

“Hey it’s not too late” Tim responds.

They start walking down the peer and past the gaping crowd that’s formed to watch the building.

“This area seems nice,” Tim starts.

“Yeah but how about visiting a cemetery nearby” Gerry suggests, still holding Tim’s hand.

Tim considers Gerry's request for a moment “We’re only going if you buy me drink afterward” 

“Deal”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bisexualoftheblade for all your work!


End file.
